au Théâtre de la Lune et du Soleil
by ylg
Summary: De cape et de crocs :: Séléné a décidé de faire sa propre vie. Elle aimerait bien que ça ne soit pas sans Hermine.


**Titre : **Au Théâtre de la Lune et du Soleil  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **De Cape et de Crocs  
**Personnages/Couples : **Séléné &amp; Hermine, mention de Lope, Armand, Andreo  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Ayroles et Masbou, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **« Deux Ex Machina » pour LadiesBingo  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **fin du tome 10/AR  
Note : peut-être que je colle un peu sur Séléné mes attentes concernant Andreo ?  
**Nombre de mots : **1000+

oOo

Sur la Lune, Séléné se passionne pour les arts locaux, particulièrement le Théâtre. Tout ce qui était méprisé pour une demoiselle de sa condition autrefois sur Terre… Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'emplisse la tête de fadaises, ou d'idées dangereuses. Son tuteur l'a éduquée pour tenir des livres de comptes il a bien fallu qu'elle apprenne à lire aussi pour déchiffrer les lettres des clients et des associés. Sa nourrice lui a raconté bien des histoires sans valeur qui auraient fait grincer des dents le vieux Cénile, et à part ça… Pas de théâtre, pas de romans, les seules chansons sont celles qui montent de la rue ou des cuisines, loin d'être raffinées.

Ici et maintenant, n'ayant pas encore bien l'habitude de lire beaucoup, elle s'adonne à toutes les petites saynètes animées sur le… l'appareil à les jouer avec ce nom grec si long qu'elle ne comprend pas. Mais il est facile à utiliser. Et il parle d'histoires d'amour légères, faciles, triomphant de tous les menus dangers qui venaient les menacer.  
Hermine s'en amuse, compare au théâtre joué par des acteurs et en lui explique, elle qui a vécu là-dedans si longtemps, les ficelles scénaristiques parfois énormes, le fonctionnement des machineries, la magie des hommes pour remplacer celle des dieux…  
Séléné collectionne les pièces les plus diverses et y trouve nombre d'idées nouvelles, et la plus importante, c'est qu'elle a le choix. De faire ce qu'elle veut de sa vie. Elle. Sans se laisser dicter sa conduite par d'autres. Qu'elle peut aimer qui elle veut. Qu'elle a même le droit de n'aimer personne ! Même si elle a envie, tout de même, de trouver quelqu'un à aimer… qu'elle choisira.

Quand Armand et le Maître d'Armes se disputent sans lui demander son avis, elle les remercie d'avoir achevé de lui ouvrir les yeux, et les congédie tous les deux. Elle redescendra sur Terre avec eux, et espère bien rester leur amie à tous, et souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à Hermine, mais elle y sera par elle-même, pour elle-même, et pas juste comme madonne d'un monsieur. Elle veut sa chance de briller.  
Ses aventures sur la Lune l'ont menée à s'improviser actrice et elle doute de son talent, mais le jeu lui a plu. Andreo et Plaisant y ont pris goût et sont partis sur l'idée de monter leur propre troupe. Elle les accompagnera. Le Roi et la Reine de la Lune lui ont donné naissance, et elle a apprécié leur compagnie le temps de ce séjour, mais Andreo et Plaisant, ses frères de lait tous les deux, restent sa famille et elle veut les suivre dans cette aventure.  
Une seule chose manque à son bonheur : elle voudrait être assurée que Hermine, sa chère amie, sera aussi heureuse qu'elle si leurs routes doivent se séparer désormais.

Elles n'avaient rien de commun au départ, se sont rencontrées par les jeux du hasard Séléné soupçonne même qu'à l'époque, Hermine aurait eu toutes les raisons de mépriser l'oie blanche qu'elle était et de se méfier de la sœur de l'épouvantable galant qu'était Andreo autrefois. Elle ne lui en voudrait pas. Mais elles ont appris à se connaître depuis, à se serrer les coudes, à s'apprécier. Les temps où leurs galant respectifs les ont négligées, elles étaient d'autant plus heureuses de leur compagnie mutuelle. Leur amitié, au moins, était fidèle et ne faiblissait pas.  
Depuis, son frère a beaucoup mûri, et elle aussi. Et au contraire, le nouveau fiancé d'Hermine semble faire machine arrière.  
« Cet obsédé de la rapière ! tempête Hermine. Sa rivalité avec mon père lui importe plus que moi-même aujourd'hui. »  
…Et sa camaraderie avec Armand. Que Séléné ait dû l'éconduire a poussé Lope à se rapprocher de lui. Séléné en est désolée, pour la douleur qu'elle cause à Armand qu'elle considère toujours comme un ami, et indirectement à Hermine qui pâtit du contre-coup, mais ne reviendra pas sur sa décision.  
Alors pendant que ces messieurs iront guerroyer en réaffirmant que leur campagne n'est pas la place d'une femme, bien que Hermine ait prouvé sa valeur et plus encore ! Séléné l'invite à rester auprès d'elle.

Hermine hésite à accepter si facilement. Rester avec son amie, elle voudrait bien, mais rejoindre une troupe de théâtre ? C'était toute sa vie autrefois, mais pas par choix. Depuis qu'on l'a arrachée à l'ancienne, dont elle se souvient à peine, si petite qu'elle était. Elle sait la dure vie des comédiens, mais ne s'imagine plus princesse maintenant.  
La chance offerte à Séléné, Hermine lui conseille de la saisir. Traitée en potiche sur terre, elle peut devenir une femme à part entière sur la lune. Elle peut reprendre sa place auprès de ses vrais parents, qui la respecteront et l'aimeront telle qu'elle est devenue, même si elle n'a pas été élevée selon leurs coutumes. Disant cela, Hermine ne peut empêcher une note d'amertume de colorer ses propos en pensant à sa propre situation.  
Séléné y a déjà réfléchi, et ne changera pas d'avis.

« Je peux me séparer à nouveau d'eux sans beaucoup de regrets. Mais de vous ? Hermine, je ne sais si je peux vous laisser ainsi. Votre amitié m'est plus importante que tout le reste. Évidemment, je ne peux pas vous demander de rester juste pour moi. La décision doit venir de vous. Je sais que vous êtes trop fière pour accepter de rester simplement mon invitée…  
\- Mais je n'ai plus aucune envie de jouer.  
\- Mes frères si, et moi j'ai envie d'écrire pour eux. J'ai envie de vivre ma propre vie, celle dont je rêve, et la vôtre aussi peut-être. Elles peuvent devenir réalité.  
\- Ou simple mise en scène.  
\- C'est pour cela que j'aurais besoin de vous. Votre œil critique.  
\- Que je sois votre metteur en scène ? À relire vos pièces, à diriger Andreo et Plaisant ?  
\- L'idée vous semble-t-elle si saugrenue ?  
\- Elle me semble plutôt… amusante.  
\- Puis-je espérer… au point de vouloir tenter l'aventure ?  
\- Et pourquoi pas ! C'est dit : Au Théâtre de la Lune et du Soleil ! »


End file.
